Pidgance Oneshots
by Elysion Doodles
Summary: A book of Pidge x Lance oneshots! I'm open to suggestions, and all credit will be given if needed. There will be lots of fluff, but never lemons, for all to know.


Pidge missed her family. A lot.

Her brother and dad, Matt Holt and Sam Holt were still missing. And Pidge still had very little leads on them.

After awhile, she began to feel that she lost her mom, too, since she had to leave her on Earth when she decided to join Voltron.

Then, when Shiro left the group... She finally broke inside. Shiro was like a second father to Pidge. He comforted her when she needed it, told her everything was going to be okay when it was only about to go downhill.

And then he just left them? Without a word?

At that moment she didn't know whether she was more angry or heartbroken.

They had _just_ finished their big battle with Voltron, too. It seemed everything was going to be at a high, happily almost ever after at that moment.

Pidge closed her laptop and slipped it under her bed. Pulled out her journal, which was originally only supposed to be a book for notes, and began to read the first couple pages. She had gotten the journal right before her dad and Matt disappeared.

She flipped to the first diary entry.

 _Matt decided to spray the hose at me today while we were doing yard work. I was rambling on about space when he decided to fling the water at me. I then ran up to him and twisted the hose to spray in his face. We ended up having a full on water war, and when mom and dad came out to check on us, Matt and I sprayed them in the faces._

Pidge remembered that day... It almost brought her to tears since that was something they seemed to do almost every day.

Pidge continued to read through a couple pages when she found one that looked like something had spilled on it. It was crumpled and it was a little yellowed from the liquid.

That's when she read the date of the entry.

It was the day that she found out about the "crashed ship" that held her family.

She read the tear stained ink.

 _I was walking downstairs when I saw it. Mom was watching the news... and the ship of Dad and Matt... it crashed. I don't believe it, I can't... I_ won't _believe it... Why did this happen to me?_

The rest of the entry was mostly unreadable, and what she could make out was mostly heartbroken rambles.

She threw the journal across the floor, sniffing and staring at it. The picture of her and her brother had fallen out on the way to the floor and was laying face up, seemingly mocking the paladin.

She got up from her bed, tripping over her feet with tears that she didn't realize were falling out of her eyes sliding down her face. She fell to the floor and used her arms to minimize the impact.

Biting her lip, she trembled and tried to get up from the floor.

But she didn't.

Pidge had started to bawl, refusing to get up from her spot on the floor. She didn't care if she had to stay strong. She needed to cry, needed to taste the salty tears falling down her face. She needed to let out her feelings...

She sat up and leaned against her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest. She took off her glasses to wipe her eye, throwing the eyewear the room.

She stayed in that position, lip trembling and tears streaming.

Lance finished some late night training, ready to pass out. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he walked to his room.

He heard some sniffling and walked closer to the room it was coming sniffing was coming from Pidge's room.

'Wait... _Pidge?'_ Lance thought to himself curiously. He had only seen her cry once or twice, and it was never straight up bawling, she only ever had tears forming in her eyes.

He walked up to her door and knocked softly. She stopped sniffling. He opened her door, not knocking again or even introducing his presence.

She would only tell him off, anyways. Pidge wasn't exactly the type of person to share her feelings, after all.

"Pidge?" Lance poked his head into her room, seeing Pidge with her head in her knees, sniffing as quiet as possible. "Are you alright?"

Silence.

"Y-yeah," she croaked.

Lance looked around her room, seeing a book on the floor and a picture of her and her brother a few feet away from her. He walked over to the glasses lying not far from the door, picking them up. "It doesn't seem like it," he said.

"No, I'm feeling great."

Ouch, he didn't mean it like that. Lance made sure to take note of her sarcastic defense when she was in pain. Lance sighed aloud. "What's going on?"

The blue paladin crouched down to sit cross-legged next to Pidge. He set a hand on her shoulder, holding the other out with her glasses.

Pidge lifted her head and stared at the glasses. "It doesn't matter, " she mumbles under her breath.

Lance put a hand under her chin and turned her head to face him. Her eyes and face were red and tear stained from crying. He wiped a tear from her eye, slowly putting her glasses on her face. "It does to me."

Pidge grabbed hold of Lance and smashed her face into his chest. She gripped his shoulders hard, surprising him with her strength. She let go of any stature, tears shedding and whimpers escaping from her every once in a while.

Lance held on to Pidge's back, comforting her.

He knew how to do that. He grew up with many siblings, most of them being younger than him. They would run up to Lance, telling him of the 'boo boo' on their finger, or some random kid at the park being a 'meanie'.

The nostalgia from the situation hurt. Though he didn't say anything about it often... Lance really did miss having annoying family members bothering him all the time. It brought a tear to his eyes.

Lance sat there with Pidge, neither of them saying a word. The room was quiet, despite the sniffles coming from the girl.

"Pidge?" he wished his voice didn't hitch in the middle of speaking. "Tell me."

Pidge loosened her grip, lifting her head to look into Lance's eyes. "I miss my family," she cracked, "We aren't any closer to finding my dad and Matt, Shiro's gone..."

Lance could relate.

"I miss Space Dad, too," Lance tried, earning an eye roll and soft giggle from the girl across from him. "Back on Earth, I had a huge family... I don't think I recognized how much I needed them until we came here for Voltron."

Pidge didn't say anything...only continuing to stare into his eyes.

"Though, I can't fathom knowing that my family could be anywhere in space..." Quickly added, looking down. He didn't want to seem selfish because he didn't mean it that way.

Pidge's lips parted a bit, breathing slowly. She and Lance stared into each other's eyes, reading their minds. They understood how the other felt, and they didn't notice that their faces were only mere inches apart.

Pidge's hands moved from Lance's shoulders to his neck. Lance's to her waist...

They didn't notice their position until they could feel one could feel the other's breath. They both blushed profusely, noses touching.

Lance put a hand on Pidge's jaw, daring to close the distance between them.

He and Pidge brought their lips to join.

Pidge's lips were soft, faintly tasting of chapstick, Lance noticed.

Lance's tasted like cinnamon and peppermint, and Pidge wondered how that was.

The kiss was long but soft and gentle. They parted only to take a breath, not knowing how to breathe through a kiss.

It was at that moment that they both realized that the kiss had been their first. Though Lance wouldn't admit that fact aloud, and Pidge wouldn't get anyone live if they knew hers was with the blue paladin.

They didn't understand what had happened, too, though. Lance came to check up on her, and then he comforted her... and then they kissed. They didn't know why... But it felt right.

Pidge pulled Lance's lips to her own once again. Lance felt her smile under it and he even found himself doing the same.

The two parted, a small strand of saliva holding their lips together. Lance pecked her lips softly to get rid of it.

They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, foreheads leaning on the other.

"Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"Ditto." Pidge closed the space between them for a third time, holding onto Lance's face happily, forgetting the sadness that she once felt.

 **Author's Note:**

Words: 1435

hoLY CROW, man

I thought about having Keith and/or Hunk walk by Pidge's open door but decided not to be evil :3

I know there are sooommeeee continuity errors here, like there being no mention of anything to happen after Shiro leaves. For example, Prince Lotor. For this, pretend that there Haggar doesn't


End file.
